


Run Away

by asleepby2



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Pack Dynamics, Panic Attacks, Slow Burn, not sure how slow but.. yeah, protective seungwoo, protective seungyoun, ryeonseung are both alphas, the rest are to be decided ig, this isnt an abo fic is2g
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2020-10-24 17:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20709977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asleepby2/pseuds/asleepby2
Summary: “What is your business here?” Seungwoo tries his best to sound intimidating but no matter how hard he tries, his first instinct will always be sympathy.The wolf lies still beneath him before its body goes limp entirely.“My pack needs help.”





	1. Everything Turns Gray

**Author's Note:**

> So I know I promised a sequel to my last seungyul fic but...  
I've been pulled into the ryeonseung agenda lately. Honestly, I have around 2 other ryeonseung fics in my drafts (a bar singer au and a preschool teacher x single dad au hmu if ur interested.) I wrote this one at 3 am last night (the name does not check out) and I managed to churn out more words for this than my other drafts.
> 
> I'm most interested in where this one is going so I might focus on it more. No promises though... I'm still new to this writing thing so I can't promise speedy updates ;;; im so sorry ;;;;  
Also no this isnt going to go into abo territory. I am nowhere near ready to write smut.

It’s late at night when Seungwoo decides to scout his den. His pack lays asleep in their huts, the pups tuckered out and safely tucked away. Their food reserve was filled so there’s no need for him to hunt. The traps are still in their place, tucked away into discreet locations surrounding their den in case of intruders. Everything is as it should be in their territory yet for some reason his instincts urge him to make his rounds in the forest near his den.

He’s nearly finished patrolling the area when he finds an alpha wandering near one of their traps. He crouches low, observing the intruder as closely as he can without giving away his position. The other wolf with long auburn fur looks unsure, almost afraid, as he avoids the trap clumsily. This would put Seungwoo at ease but the scent of the alpha wafts through the night air in thick waves. He can’t let his guard down, not with an unfamiliar wolf scouting his den so closely. He rounds the wolf cautiously before he charges at it, knocking the wolf back at his full force. He’d been fully prepared for an altercation, even a small scuffle, but to Seungwoo’s shock, the wolf kneels without a fight as soon as it’s pinned. That’s when Seungwoo realizes the other alpha is gravely injured. There are gashes that look like bullet grazes on its sides and a chunk of its ear has been torn off. It shivers from below him, either from fear or just sheer fatigue.

“What is your business here?” He tries his best to sound intimidating but no matter how hard he tries, his first instinct will always be sympathy.

The wolf lies still beneath his muzzle before its body goes limp entirely.

“My pack needs help.” The wolf whispers, his voice quivering.

It’s unlike the usual bravado that alphas usually boast. That’s when he realizes that he’s had his legs perched atop the wolf’s bad leg the whole time. The auburn fur around the wound is crusted with dried blood.

He releases his hold on the other alpha, still keeping his guard up in case the other wolf has been putting up a ruse. At the moment, however, the only thing the other wolf looks capable of is dropping dead.

Seungwoo is in no way a grim person, so for his mind to conjure up such drastic thoughts speaks great to the state of the latter wolf. At that, he makes his decision. He tips his head back to howl into the night. Almost instantaneously, two of his eldest pack mates come running to his side, eyeing the other wolf as he struggles to even stay upright on his own.

They glance over to Seungwoo with incredulity etched onto their faces. Their leader has never attacked anyone with such brutality. Even as they hunt, he chooses to snap the necks of his prey to ensure a quick and painless death. Seungwoo decides not to explain the situation yet, if this wolf’s pack is fairing the same as their alpha, they don’t have much time.

"We'll help you. But don’t you dare try anything. I can kill you right here if I choose to."

The wolf rises painfully and limps forward as fast as he can manage in his state. Seungwoo nods over to Yohan to assist the wolf and the younger follows diligently, himself and his other pack mate, Wooseok, following close behind. They trudge along to the auburn wolf's excruciatingly slow pace but none of them say a thing about it. The wolf looks both exhausted yet his drive is unwavering. Seungwoo respects his tenacity.

None of them speak a single word till they arrive near a river. By it lies three other wolves, one of which looks almost worse than the auburn wolf they’ve been tailing.

"This is your pack?" Wooseok asks, an air of horror underlying his firm tone.

"We were ambushed.” The wolf explains.

“They killed anyone they could lay their hands on and left us with nothing. We protected what we could but we were outnumbered. If they were hunters, you can expect to see them again soon."

The other wolf looked weary yet he trudges forward with as much pride as he could muster. Upon seeing their alpha, a pup comes rushing forward. Its fur wavy in a way no other wolf's was and large innocent eyes that peer over to him cautiously before it approaches its alpha. The innocent looking wolf gently nuzzles into the injured alphas fur, seeking comfort and giving it back in kind.

The youngest one, in human form and dressed in tattered and burnt rags, gently cards his fingers through his injured pack mate’s fur. The boy looks close to tears as he pushes a blood-soaked rag to the wolf's wounds. He’s far too young for his hands to be caked with that much blood.

"Please, take them." Seungwoo jumps at the sudden request.

The other alpha had gently laid himself down in front of him, in full view of the remainder of his pack, a clear sign of surrender coming from any alpha.

"Hangyul needs help. Dohyon and Hyeongjun are too young to survive without a real pack. I’ll leave this territory. I’ll do anything just- please." The alphas voice is high and gentle, he doesn’t meet anyone’s eyes as he begs for the solace of his family.

They desperately needed help. Anyone could see it. No alpha would show such submission in front of their pack to another alpha unless they were mated, which was a rare occurrence but Seungwoo knows a few alpha pairs that now preside over the most influential packs in the region so it's not an alien concept to him at all. But taking an alpha outside of the pack was unheard of. He could potentially throw off the entire balance of his den. The wolf may be weary now but once he is healed, what's stopping him from challenging Seungwoo for his own pack?

He grumbles low in his throat in disdain at the thought. It comes out as a growl to the other alpha and in desperation, the alpha gently nudges his muzzle to Seungwoo's paw. It's almost puppy-like. In any other occasion Seungwoo would find it endearing, he'd always loved playing with the pups at the den, but right now he is nothing but mortified.

He watches as the two pups rush forward to nuzzle their tired alpha, whining in distress at his request and his submission. Their cries break his heart. Seungwoo can’t find it in himself to leave them here as he probably should.

He looks over to his own pack mates and sees the same sentiments in their wide eyes. Yohan looks particularly concerned about the limp wolf lying near the riverbed. Wooseok mirrors the same concern as he stares down at the prone alpha lying before Seungwoo. There is no other option.

"Wooseok, Yohan, guide his pack. I’ll watch over the alpha."

The wolf lying before him jerks his head up in shock like he’d been expecting for them to take his family and leave without a word. He mumbles a soft _"thank you" _before motioning for his pups to follow his pack. At the side, Yohan and Wooseok gently rouse the sleeping wolf to guide him back to the den. He has no energy to do anything but agree blindly in his exhaustion. The two pups walk in front of their alpha obediently, glancing back every few minutes to check on their leader. Both of them obviously itch to comfort him but are too scared by Seungwoo's presence to do anything but trudge along. In his concern, Seungwoo steals a glance at the other wolf walking beside him and finds sorrow beyond even his own years.

The alpha’s limp has gotten worse and it seems like his wound has opened again. The blood dripping slowly onto the grass beneath his paws. Despite his agony, the alpha holds his head up and nods gently at his pups every time they turn to him. He is a good leader, Seungwoo realizes. His decision to hand over his position to a stranger in order to help his own was not an easy choice to make. Even Seungwoo himself would struggle to make the same decision. It ingrains a deep respect in him for the other wolf.

Determined to aid the ravaged pack, he nudges the other alpha gently, huffing audibly at Yohan and Wooseok for them to quicken their pace. The sooner they arrive, the sooner he can learn more about the auburn alpha.

* * *

_Seungyoun dreams of flames and silver raining from beyond the smoke._

_He screams for his pack yet no one responds. Wails of agony echo back to him instead._

_There is only the bullets whizzing past him, scraping his skin and destroying his home._

_He sees his best friend get shot right in front of his eyes. _

_He sees two pups seeking solace under a pile of rubble._

_He feels pain beyond words and an inconsolable agony deep in his chest._

_He feels himself getting ripped apart._

_And then he wakes up._

* * *


	2. Cut Me Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hyung, will they be okay?”
> 
> “I don’t know…” Seungwoo never thought he’d face this kind of situation, but here he is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update yay!  
Thanks to everyone who left feedback in the last chapter. It really does mean a lot to me ;;
> 
> I had something else in mind for this chapter but the time skip would've been too abrupt. Also, as you guys can see... I'm too impatient to really do a slowburn so bear with me.  
I'll be doing my best to even out the dynamics as the story progresses so if it seems too uneven just hold on kiddos.
> 
> TW: Seungyoun suffers from a panic attack in this chapter.  
Anyway enjoy~

Seungwoo has the innate ability to be able to read his entire pack like the back of his hand. It’s how he’s been able to wrangle all the pups and lead their pack hunts flawlessly to this day. He knows Yohan gets antsy if he’s not let out to run on his own at least once a day. He knows exactly when Junho’s mood switches from docile to hyperactive and adjusts his own mood in kind. He knows when Dongpyo needs his reassurances or when Eunsang needs someone to goof around with. It’s his job _to know_ and right now… he has no clue.

Ever since they arrived to the den with the battered pack, his own pack has been in absolute shambles. For one, it’s obvious how frazzled Wooseok is at the severity of the wolves’ wounds. They have yet to examine whether the hunters’ silver bullets cut through cleanly or if they’d have to dig the bullets out themselves but it’s safe to say that the silver has been in their systems for far too long. The alpha alone had the worst of it. He’d collapsed as soon as they made it to the den, his wounds refusing to heal due to the sheer amount of silver he’d been exposed to.

Another problem is that while the elder wolves of their pack were in a frenzy tending to the outsiders, the pups had no idea what to make of themselves. Eunsang was accounted for; he’d busied himself with assisting Wooseok in tending to the wolves. The rest, however, were stuck either nervously watching them dig bullets out of the wolves’ flesh or wondering how to approach the two pups that were huddled together off to the side. The youngest wolf had arrived in his human form but changed as soon as he saw the rest of Seungwoo’s pack to huddle as close as he possibly could to his brother protectively.

“Hyung, will they be okay?” Yohan’s voice was apprehensive. As hard as he tried to put on a brave face in these situations, he was still young. It was obvious that he was scared of the entire ordeal.

“I don’t know…” Seungwoo never thought he’d face this kind of situation, but here he is.

“We’ll deal with the pack for now. Bring the pups to their cabins. Let the two pups have the spare cabin beside mine. We’ll all talk about this in the morning.”

* * *

True to his words, Seungwoo gathered his pack at his cabin the morning after.

“So…” He had no idea how to start this.

“The beta will be fine. We managed to extract the bullet and cleanse the wound just fine. The bullet didn’t hit anything important so he’ll probably be up by this afternoon.” Wooseok stepped forward upon sensing their leader’s unease. His tone was firm as if to reassure him as much as he could in the moment.

“None of the bullets hit the alpha but he has far too many grazes and some of his wounds are much deeper than the beta’s… probably from knives. He lost a lot of blood throughout the night and his wounds are healing a lot slower than they should be so I don’t think he’ll be up for a while.” Seungwoo hums under his breath at that.

“Hyung, what will we do with them?” Dongpyo sneaks his hand into Seungwoo’s and leans his head on his shoulder.

“They’re all too weak to set off on their own.” Yohan’s eyes are wide as he peers over curiously at him.

“I agree but they can’t stay either. Not for too long.” Wooseok, ever the voice of reason, adds in.

“But we can’t send them off either hyung! It’s almost winter. There’s no way they’ll survive on their own” Yohan argues back.

“We still have to stock up on our own supplies, Yohan. How do you expect us to feed four more mouths?”

“I sort of agree with Wooseok hyung…” Minhee’s voice is tense as he nervously pipes up.

“But what about the pups?”

“So we take the pups in and leave the alpha to die?”

“That’s not what I said”

“Then what _did_ you mean?”

_“Alright that’s enough!” _Seungwoo never yells at his pack but this conversation has long since derailed.

“We need to talk to the alpha before we make any brash decisions. He may have yielded to me but I have no intention of strong-arming them to our ways. For now, they are our guests. We’ll decide on the rest once they’re ready to talk.”

* * *

Seungyoun wakes to a phantom pain. He lies in a cot under a woolen blanket yet all he feels are the flames licking at him from every corner and knives cutting into his sides. Then he remembers, his pack is gone. Slashed, shot at, and burned like he was. Yet he breathes and they are gone. His breath hitches in his chest. His heart beats faster, louder, as if urging him to live when all he wants to do is to burn like his family did.

_Why did they die? Why did he survive?_

He brings his hands up to his face. _He must have changed in his sleep._ He realizes listlessly.

The palms in front of his face look the same but he doesn’t recognize the scars that stare back at him. Nothing feels right. The room is too big and the air, too thin. His pack, the brothers that he managed to save, are nowhere to be seen. His skin crawls with every breath he takes.

He has to get out.

* * *

Seungwoo was bout done with his nightly rounds when he hears a crash from one of the cabins. _“The medical bay…”_ he worries under his breath.

His heart sinks at the sight that greets him.

The alpha, whom they had laid down on a cot tucked neatly into the corner of the room, now laid shaking at the foot of his bed. The small desk by his cot was knocked over and its contents strewn across the floor. The alpha’s bandages had unraveled when he’d changed, leaving his wounds exposed and his bruises bare.

He takes short ragged breaths as he stares up at Seungwoo with eyes that see but don’t recall. It’s a look that Seungwoo knows well because he’d worn the same fear before. He knows exactly what to do but he has no idea if he should. This is an alpha he’s dealing with. One that he’d barely even met, let alone scented enough to instill a sense of familiarity to cut through the panicked haze he’s trapped in. Approaching him could only make things worse. But if he doesn’t, the alpha could suffocate himself with the rate of his shallow breaths.

Cautiously, Seungwoo brings himself down to a knee, his head lowered and his eyes averted away from the other. Normally, this would be a sign of respect. Not one of surrender but of peace between packs.

_I shall respect your space if you respect mine._

The alpha’s breath hitches in confusion and scoots further from him weakly.

_He’s losing himself._ Seungwoo realizes. It’s known that wolves, when faced with extreme stress, or in this case anxiety, tend to revert back to their basic instincts. Losing their humanity as a futile means of self-defense. If the alpha sinks any further, his pack would lose their leader.

Seungwoo carefully crawls closer to the other, keeping his stance open and his neck in clear sight. Once he’s within arm’s reach, he slowly lifts his gaze to the trembling man before him and whispers gently; “I know you’re scared. You have no reason to trust me but your pack needs you. Let me help.”

He can’t do anything but wait.

Touching the alpha without his permission would only lead to a fight and forcing himself on the other is not an option. So he sits, watching the other as he quivers like the autumn leaves. The alpha’s nails grasp at his arms and scratch at his own skin, raking down, leaving violent red marks on his already scarred flesh. He brings a fist up to his chest and knocks against his grieving heart as if he’s begging for it to _stop_.

His choked sobs are the only sounds heard in the still night.

Seungwoo feels tears run down his cheeks with a gasp. He’d always been compassionate. _“Too soft,”_ his father would bark at him as he cried. They’d deemed him unfit to be a leader because of his bleeding heart but even so, he has never cried for an outsider the way he is right now. _This wolf is different._ Something about him draws Seungwoo in. It’s as dangerous as it is intriguing.

He’s shocked out of his thoughts as the alpha’s breaths draw nearer. He had tentatively moved closer to Seungwoo while he was lost in his own head. Up close, Seungwoo can see how the fatigue has drained the other but even so, he can’t help but admire the alpha in his human form. His complexion is fair and his build is broad. He stares at Seungwoo with sharp, glassy eyes curtained by long auburn locks that fall down to his cheeks. His gaze is striking yet there’s an air of vulnerability to him that goes beyond his wounds. _He is as strong as he is beautiful. _The thought puzzles Seungwoo even more than he already was.

“Let me help you.” Seungwoo whispers again softly, expecting nothing of the other yet yearning for him to come closer on his own accord.

His heart skips when the alpha finally closes the distance between them to rest his head on his shoulder. He brings a trembling hand up to Seungwoo’s shirt and tugs at it anxiously. _Come closer_. He doesn’t say a word but the gesture rings clear. Seungwoo takes a deep, deliberate breath as he brings a hand up to hug the other to his chest but the alpha’s shoulders hunch up with a low growl at the movement. Seungwoo settles his hands back down and lets the panicked wolf seek comfort the way he wishes to.

There’s an obvious conflict waging a war in the alphas mind. To accept comfort from an unfamiliar alpha or to succumb to the fears that gnaws at his mind alone. He pushes and pulls at Seungwoo’s shirt and growls between rushed breaths but eventually the alpha settles. Tears slowly seep into Seungwoo’s shoulder but he pretends not to notice.

The night creeps by slowly from then as they sit there in the middle of the medical cabin in each other’s arms till their breaths finally sync.

“I never asked for your name…” Seungwoo muses as he peers over the alpha’s shoulder to admire the waning moon through the windowsill. The alpha has probably given in to his exhaustion but Seungwoo’s thoughts are more for himself than anyone else.

“Cho Seungyoun…” his voice is high yet husky from fatigue.

“Do you want to talk about it?” It’s a futile attempt but Seungwoo figures it’s worth a shot.

“I don’t think I’ll ever want to…” he says slowly between tired breaths.

They both agree to leave it at that.


	3. Nothing Lasts Forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so so sorry for the late update ;; Life sorta caught up with me and to top that off I got hit with the worst art block ksldslk... i hate this... I'll try come up with faster updates. Sorry again!

Seungyoun doesn’t dream that night. He doesn’t let himself drift off too deep or he’d feel their blades digging into his sides again. He doesn’t let himself hear his family’s cries or feel the grief that begs to take over his heart. Instead he focuses on the alpha that’s guiding him back to his cot. It’s an odd feeling, to be held by the same man that had you by the neck just a night ago. This man, Seungwoo as his pack addressed, was gentle. He bared his neck to him even as he was on the verge of losing himself. He held him close as let himself grieve.

Perhaps if they had crossed paths before the tragedy, Seungyoun would’ve found him charming. He would have tried charming him back. He would’ve invited the elder wolf on hunts and late night strolls by the river near his home. He really wishes he could but somehow, even as admires the moonlight shining through Seungwoo’s eyes, every thought only brings him sorrow.

There is no river to wade in. There is no forest to prowl. His home and all the beautiful places he’d bring this gentle alpha to had burned before his very eyes. And with it, burned the part of him that chased after the whimsical. His love for music and dancing, his eagerness to roam, feelings of joy and love; they all seem like a distant memory, miles away from where he is.

The other alpha,_ Seungwoo_\- he reminds himself, still hovers near him even as he settles back into his mattress. He sits there beside him but he doesn’t say a word. Seungyoun itches to fill the silence like how he always would but the words get caught up in his throat. Instead he steals glances at the other, hoping for him to do _something_ to get rid of the godawful silence. He seems to get the memo after a while.

“I don’t know what to do with you, honestly.” He says in a hushed tone. Seungyoun wishes he’d be louder just to drown out his thoughts.

“I can’t imagine what I’d do with a scrappy alpha either.” The joke dies with an empty chuckle as soon as it leaves his lips. There was once a time when he could have his entire pack howling with laughter within seconds. Now he can’t even get himself to fake a chuckle. He doesn’t recognize himself anymore.

“My pack can’t agree either so I was hoping to talk to you about it before we do anything. It’s all just a matter of whether you want to stay or if you want to rebuild on your own.” There’s no arrogance in Seungwoo’s tone. He speaks as the leader of his pack. His voice carries the same tone his own pack’s alpha once did, concern always lurking beneath her authority. Seungyoun catches himself before he gets lost in another memory.

“In all honesty, when I asked that you take my pack back in the forest I knew it would come with a price. I was willing to give up whatever it took for you to shelter my pack and that still holds true. But I have nothing of value to you…” Seungyoun pauses briefly, his brows furrow and his brows furrow as he gets lost in his thoughts once again.

“I suppose all I can offer you is my assistance. I was not my pack’s alpha nor was I a part of our council but I was the head hunter. That is all I have left to my name. I can help collect supplies and food for your pack for the winter.”

His offer is tempting and it would benefit the both of them fairly, Seungwoo plays with the thought in his mind. Seungyoun’s pack would gain a shelter from the harsh elements and Seungwoo’s pack would gain a hunter (he had formed a small squad from his pack to bring out to hunts but they’re still too young and inexperienced.) However the other alpha was still recovering. It had only been a day since he found them in the forest and its plain as day how exhausted the alpha is.

Seungwoo steals a glance at the other. His bruises are painful mingling shades of wine and amber. The gashes on his sides, no longer covered by the bandages they’d placed on him, cut through his pale skin in long jagged gashes. There’s no way he’d be able to go out on hunts in the shape he’s in. Not any time soon.

As if he read his mind, Seungyoun’s hand comes up to cover the longest gash running down his side. “I may not look so hot right now but trust me, I’ll be out hauling you stags in no time. Just give me a bit of time.” It’s a shaky attempt at optimism. His voice sounds too haunted. Seungwoo sees right through it but it would be wrong of him to point it out so he hums knowingly instead.

“Take as much time as you need.”

* * *

Seungwoo finds Seungyoun in the same shaky state when he comes over the morning after with Wooseok and Eunsang trailing right behind him. Seungwoo watches him smile up at Wooseok and Eunsang as they redress his wounds. He says all sorts of things while they work on his bruises and he doesn’t wince when they clean out the remains of silver in on his sides. Seungwoo isn’t convinced of it one bit. None of his smiles feel real. Not until the door to the medical cabin creaks open to reveal a tuft of brown hair and a pair of sharp eyes that shift from him to the injured alpha on the cot.

The sight of the pup seems to flip a switch in the alpha. “Dohyon-ah…” Seungyouns lips wobble but he pulls them into a fond grin. He opens his arms wide as the young pup seems to disregard any inhibitions he had and rushes past Seungwoo’s pack to get to his alpha. The pup climbs on the cot and clings to Seungyoun almost desperately. Two other wolves cautiously peek through the door, more conscious of Seungwoo’s pack than the young one that crashed through just moments ago. Hangyul, Seungwoo remembers, still grips at the bullet wound on his shoulder but he bows at Seungwoo regardless. The young pup with the wild curly hair follows stiffly.

“Sorry about him… He’s been itching to see Seungyoun.” Hangyul chuckles nervously. He doesn’t address his alpha with any sort of honorifics. It puzzles Seungwoo but he doesn’t linger on it.

“Go ahead.” He motions to the alpha on the cot, now busy fussing over the pup that almost comically fusses over him back in kind.

The two rush to join the two in the cot in a messy puppy pile. At first it’s all exchanges of worried looks and shaky smiles. Then Seungyoun’s smile drops. His brows furrow and he pulls his pack close. Just like that, his pack breaks into tears. The pups burry their heart-wrenching cries into the alpha chest as Hangyul reaches over them to gently touch his head to Seungyoun’s in comfort. They finally grieve for the first time since the tragedy that ripped their lives away.

Seungwoo ushers Wooseok and Eunsang out of the room with tears in his own eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've realized that I keep making Seungyoun cry in these chapters... but i regret nothing he's a cry baby anyway.  
Another thing... I'd like to point out that I'm using the term "alpha" to refer to pack leaders in terms of hierarchy and not in the usual abo connotation of the word (just so I dont click bait anyone when I use alpha in this fic kdjsdlkjl)


	4. Your Eyes Open To Danger

From then the two packs come to an understanding of sorts, an unspoken agreement that was established the moment his pack left the medical cabin to let Seungyoun’s pack grieve. Seungwoo would let the struggling pack stay within their territory while they regrouped and healed. In return they would assist his pack in preparing for the upcoming winter storm that loomed nearer and nearer as the autumn leaves fell around them.

The young ones took easily to venturing out into the woods together. Reveling in the novelty of new friendships as they collected wood and fruits into their rucksacks. They came back with bags overflowing and cheeks rosy from laughter. It was unlike how reluctant they always acted whenever Seungwoo would send them out on supply hunts before.

Back then it was obvious how much they feared going out into the woods alone and Seungwoo was far too protective of them to push them any further so he gave in and let them stay. He always knew deep down that it was something they’d have to face eventually so he’s glad that Hangyul took it to himself to encourage the young ones to venture. He was often the one that urged the pups up out of their cots for an early start on their hike, sometimes dragging Yohan or Wooseok along with him to help herd the pups.

A part of him was exasperated that all it took to get the children to run their errands was a few new friends to keep them company but he couldn’t stay irritated for long. Not when he could see the way their new packmates brought out a playful side to Eunsang and Junho that he’d never seen before. Not when Minhee and Dongpyo took to caring for Hyeongjun and Dohyon so easily without preamble. Not when he sees the way Seungyoun took to caring the pack so naturally despite only knowing them for over a week.

The alpha was especially fond of the pups, often hovering near the pups whenever he could. On their off-time it was the pups that approached him, the curious kids gravitating towards his energy like moths to a flame. However it was Seungyoun that made sure to stick by the young during hunts. His eyes were always locked on to the pack, making sure everyone stayed with the group. It was as if he was always prepared for the worst to happen. Like if he let go for a second too long, those men with their torches and bullets of silver would return to take what they left behind. It caused a rift between two drastically different sides to the alpha that he himself couldn’t put together.

It showed in almost everything the alpha did. How one moment he would be running laps around the cabins with the kids and in the next he’d be staring off to a place only he could see. How he would perk up at the sight of a good hunt yet stand back with a cautious glance at Seungwoo.

It bothered Seungwoo to no end but because of the new found peace between their packs, he thought it would be best to let it slide.

* * *

There was never much trouble around their part of the forest. Not since the day he found Seungyoun’s pack, at least. Seungwoo made sure of this himself by scouting the area as frequently as he could. He’d reset their traps every night and routinely check on the rest of the pack before going to bed to make sure nothing came close to their cabins.

But nothing is ever certain.

It’s a bitter evening, the downpour beating down heavy on their roofs, when it happens.

The pack had all retreated to their cabins, Seungwoo resting quietly in his own, when a shriek cuts through the sound of raging winds and rain.

Seungwoo doesn’t have to think, he knows his pack like the back of his hand. He immediately knows Dongpyo’s in danger.

Without a second thought, he barrels out of his cabin and immediately catches sight on the situation.

Dongpyo, shivering –his breaths puffing out of trembling lips, stood in the middle of the heavy rain, face-to-face with a grunting mass of fur almost three times his size. The grizzly stares at the quivering boy, snuffing and snarling as it looms over him.

Yohan stood meters away, still as a stone, eyes shifting to Seungwoo in near panic.

Neither of them were in their canine forms. Morphing would alert the bear, of that they’re both sure, but they can’t challenge it as is. They didn’t stand a chance in their human forms. Seungwoo’s mind goes haywire trying to figure out a plan before it’s too late. The bear inches closer to Dongpyo with each passing second. They have to act and they have to act fast.

Dongpyo rigidly backs away from the hulking beast with each clawed paw that comes closer. The bear snarls again and again, growing agitated in its hunger and impatience, until finally it’s had enough of their dance.

With a thundering roar it rears its lumbering weight up, standing at its full size, reigning its massive claws up over Dongpyo to finally strike at its prey.

In that moment, Seungwoo throws all caution to the wind and rushes forward, muscles and bones cracking and twisting as he changes form as fast as his body would allow. Before he could get to the beast, a streak of auburn cuts in front of him, charging straight for the beast’s neck before it could strike the poor boy beneath it.

_Seungyoun_.

The bear wails and twists as Seungyoun’s jaw locks down onto its jugular. The wolf climbs over the bear’s thrashing form to dig his jaw into the back of its neck where it can’t reach him. The creature swings the wolf around in a frenzy, finally throwing Seungyoun off its burgundy stained back with cut-off cry.

The struggle was enough of a distraction for Yohan to pull Dongpyo’s shell-shocked form away from the beast.

With the young a safe distance away, Seungwoo joins Seungyoun before the grizzly. Seungyoun rises with heaving growls, eyes flashing red in a show of intimidation. Seungwoo joins him in kind, his own eyes gleaming through the haze and his growls rumbling loud through the downpour. They boldly move forward, taunting the bear back as they growl and bark at the beast.

Eventually the bear stumbles by the edge of the forest, grunting back at the two alphas in a final show of dominance before clamoring off into the woods.

There’s a still moment, neither wolf wanting to simmer down too soon in case the bear returns. Seungwoo turns to Seungyoun, their crimson eyes meeting through tufts of fur and unforgiving rain. Through the adrenaline and fear swimming through Seungwoo’s head, his only anchors are Seungyoun’s glowing eyes and the faint smell of oak washed out by the rain.

The tension ends when Dongpyo rushes towards them, crying tears that get washed away by the rain. Yohan follows close behind, dropping down to the muddy ground to pull both alphas into a frantic embrace.

The incident went without injury. Dongpyo, getting the worst out of it, still trembled long after the bear was gone but his fears faded gradually with the comforting scents of his pack washing over him as both packs huddled close together that night.

* * *

His respect for Seungyoun grows with each day following the attack. Whether it was because of the alpha’s valiant display or if it was merely because he’s been paying more attention is beyond Seungwoo. Whatever the cause, Seungwoo starts to pick up on things he didn’t notice before. Like the way there was never an awkward moment with him. Not after the initial apprehension, at least. The other alpha never avoided Seungwoo like he thought he would, like he admittedly tried to the first few nights the new pack spent in their turf. He would strike up casual conversations and ask questions as if they were close friends. Surprisingly, it felt that way faster than Seungwoo had ever imagined.

But he could tell the alpha was holding himself back. It was obvious in the way he bit his tongue whenever he had the urge to bark out orders to the pack despite Seungwoo watching nearby. He always hung back during hunts, hovering behind the pack, far from where Seungwoo trotted in the lead where alphas were meant to be. The only time he ever acted before Seungwoo’s direct orders was when the beast threatened the pack.

Seungwoo knows he does it on purpose to appease him. The other alpha never spoke against him or questioned his lead. It should have felt right. He is the pack alpha, after all. But he knows denying alpha instincts is dangerous. A pent up alpha was never any good and Seungyoun was constantly strung up tighter than anyone else. 

* * *

It's a calm evening when Hangyul asks Seungyoun if they could swim in the river near their turf. Despite living under Seungwoo's pack, the younger wolf still gravitated naturally towards Seungyoun for just about anything. The other alpha obviously didn’t know what to do about it so instead he took it upon himself to act as a messenger. Approaching Seungwoo with his pack's requests instead of handling them himself. He never said anything about it but Seungwoo could tell Seungyoun got tired of the chore quickly.

Seungwoo agrees anyway and lets the pups barrel into the river at top speed, Junho calmly picking up their garments and plopping them beneath a tree nearby before running in after the rest. Wooseok watches them fondly as he lounges on a high ledge overlooking the clear stream.

Seungwoo decides to approach Seungyoun then, while the rest of their packs were preoccupied.

He doesn’t know exactly what he expects to happen by confronting him. He definitely does not want the other alpha to continue repressing his natural impulses. Neither does he want Seungyoun to take full control. There's no part of the situation that Seungwoo can easily predict but he knows he has to try to clear things up, to get rid of the tension between them somehow.

He walks up to where Seungyoun stands by the riverside, watching the kids with a fond smile on his face.

"Hey." He nudges Seungyoun to get his attention.

"Hey, hyung. What's up?" Ever the observant one, Seungyoun knows he's not just here for an idle chat.

"Can we talk?" Seungwoo shugs a shoulder, gesturing to the path upstream.

The alpha looks at Seungwoo knowingly and matches his strides down the trail.

* * *

They walk in silence for a while, Seungwoo at a loss for words despite starting the conversation in the first place and Seungyoun merely waiting for whatever Seungwoo intended this walk to become.

In the end it's Seungyoun that cracks.

“I won’t challenge you, you know…” Seungyoun whispers under his breath. Seungyoun was blessed with the ability to read situations well and this was no different, Seungwoo notes to himself. Somehow he knew exactly what he was thinking.

“You’re already doing us a big favor… sheltering my pack and letting me stay. The least I could do is not cause any trouble.” The autumn foliage crunches beneath their feet as they continue along the riverside path.

“I was not my pack’s true alpha. Our alpha was stronger and years wiser than I will ever be. She was strict and bull-headed but she made sure each and every one of us was accounted for. I could tell she was grooming me to be the next leader but I never took her seriously. All I wanted was to stay out of her hair and live as I pleased… In the end, she gave her life protecting us when the hunters found our den and she entrusted me with the young with her dying breath.”

“I’m so sorry…” Seungwoo says, eyes trained to their synced steps.

Seungyoun merely shakes his head and continues. “When you found me in the woods, I was willing to trade my life just as long as you helped my pack. Anything for their safety, I didn’t care what happened to me… I could never live with myself knowing I failed my alpha’s final wish.” Seungyoun’s voice is light despite the gravity of his words.

Seungwoo is overcome with an urge to comfort the other, to hold his hand and take the burden off his shoulders even for a moment but he knows he can’t. An alpha’s will is one that must be taken to the grave. And Seungyoun has been trusted with a vow far too heavy for him to bear on his own.

It makes sense, Seungwoo realizes, how quick the alpha switches between responsibility and youthful bliss. Despite his strong, lean build, he is young. His alpha instincts guide him to natural leadership but having only recently lost his pack’s former alpha, he can’t fully discern his own importance as his pack’s new alpha. He misguidedly prioritizes his kin over his life as their leader. He doesn’t realize that they need him more than anything else.

It all clicks in Seungwoo’s mind in that moment.

“You don’t have to change yourself to stay.” He says with a sudden assurance. His tone seems to be a touch too firm as Seungyoun’s shoulders jolt up in shock.

“Your alpha trusted you because she saw potential in you. I see it too.” He makes sure to hold Seungyoun’s gaze, to assure him that what he’s saying is true. “I’ve noticed how much you hold yourself back. And I know you mean well by it but honestly... Our hunts have been going far more smoothly with you and Hangyul taking the lead. And the kids have been coming out of their shells more and more with your pack around and –you threw yourself in front of a bear for god’s sake!” Seungwoo huffs out a laugh.

“There's so much your pack has brought to us and that’s because you're right there starting it all. I want to know what you have to say. Don’t hold yourself back for my sake.”

"I won't bite the hand that saved me and my pack from silver poisoning, hyung. And I don’t think your pack would appreciate me barking out orders either." Seungyoun chuckles lowly but there's little humor to his tone.

“Seungyoun-ah…” They both stop. “Have faith in yourself –in your instincts. As the alpha of my pack, all I want is for them to be healthy and happy. All I want is what’s best for them… and my instincts are telling me that what’s best for my pack is yours.” _It’s you._ He wishes he could say but he stops himself before he does.

Seungyoun can only gape at the latter, wide-eyed and slack-jawed at what he heard. His efforts for Seungwoo’s pack, in his mind, was to pay off a debt for letting them stay. He held back his affections towards the young to not grow too attached to a pack that was not his own because he never meant to overstay their welcome. But his fondness of the pack was inevitable, as was his admiration of their leader. For Seungwoo to imply such things to him, to urge him to lead the pack when he deems fit –it’s as touching as it is scary.

“Why would you trust me so easily?” Seungyoun disguises his skepticism with a light scoff. “If it’s because of the bear… Anyone would’ve done it…” He doesn’t sound sure, despite himself.

“It’s because I see the way you care for my pack as if they’re your own family. I know you want to honor your alpha… I’d be cruel to deny you another chance.” He steps closer, just an inch. Just close enough to pick up Seungyoun’s scent. It’s odd how Seungyoun’s earthy traces can smell more comforting than the forest around them. There’s no hostility in the air, there hasn’t been since Seungwoo found him in the woods.

“Be bold, Seungyoun.” He whispers gently with a passing breeze.

Seungyoun comes closer, hesitantly lifting his hand to Seungwoo’s chest, waiting for him to move away. He smiles gently but otherwise doesn’t move a muscle. The gesture seems to assure Seungyoun enough for him to move in closer, gently touching his forehead to Seungwoo’s. The tips of their noses nudging lightly.

_“Thank you.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! I haven't left this fic to die! Thanks to the people who waited for this, I know my updates are erratic. To make up for the wait, I've (accidentally) made this chapter way longer than it was intended to be. I thought of breaking this up into two equal updates but I couldn't wait.
> 
> Thank you all again for the feedback! I keep saying this but it really does keep me going ;;


End file.
